Lily's Miracle
by Crybaby
Summary: This is my first fic. It is a song fic to a song from Prince of Egypt. Please no flames.


**Lily's Miracle **

**By: Crybaby **

** **

**A/N: This is my first fic and it is a songfic. Please r/r. No flames please, just constructive criticism.**

** **

**"James, James where are you" Lily Potter called, trying to find her husband. But it was too soft for anybody besides her child, who was in her arms to hear.She was scared.Scared for the evil lord Voldemort was out to kill James, and even though she was under the fedilus charm, she still didn't feel safe, not even in her own mansion.Her child Harry started to cry.Lily did not know what to do till she came up with the idea of using a lullaby Harry liked, and would make her feel better.She began to sing:_ _**

**_ _**

**_Many nights, we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear_**

**_In our hearts a hopeful song, we barley understood,_**

**_Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear,_**

**_We were moving mountains, long before, we knew we could,_**

**_There can be miracles, when you believe,_**

**_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill,_**

**_Who knows what miracles, you can achieve when you believe,_**

**_Some how you will, you will when you believe._**

**_ _**

Up in the common room of Gryffindor tower, Harry and Hermione stood looking at each other, they had both been called up to see the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.As they reached the gargoyle, Harry said the password "Cockroach Cluster", and they stepped in side.After they got up the spiral staircase, they saw a somber Dumbledore sitting at his desk." Harry, Hermione, have a seat" Dumbledore said.I have known a fact about you to for a great while, yet never believed you were ready, yet know you are 14, and you should know. " Hermione Granger, do you know your mothers maiden name"? Dumbledore asked."Of course, it is Smith. Why?" Hermione replied."Well Hermione, Harry, I have some news for you.Lord Voldemort, a long time ago, had a little girl. Her mother was muggle.That girl turned out to be a squib.That squib had three children. By the names of Margaret, Petuina, and Lily.The squib child took her moms name after she knew who her father was".At the name of Margret, Hermione gasped.Harry supposed this was her mom.Dumbledore went on."Hermione, did you know you had a dead aunt, and one who never kept in touch?" she nodded." I never expected that" she said."Ma said she hated her living sister"."You may go now," said Dumbledore.Hermione told Harry on the way back " there is a lullaby in our family, I don't remember the first part but I know some of it goes like this:

_ _

**_In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain, _**

**_Hope seems like the summer bird, too swiftly flown away, _**

**_Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full, I cant explain,_**

**_Seeking faith and speaking words, I'd never, thought I'd say, _**

**_There can be miracles, when you believe (when you believe)_**

**_Though hope is frail,_**

**_It's hard to kill,_**

**_Who knows what miracles, you can achieve,(you can achieve)_**

**_When you believe, somehow you will,_**

**_You will when you believe._**

**_ _**

Lily kept on wandering the halls of her mansion, looking for her husband.She could not think of anything but bad thoughts, so she kept on singing the song:

**_They don't always happen when you ask,_**

**_And it's easy to give in, to your fear,_**

**_But when you're blinded by your pain,_**

**_Can't see your way clear through the rain,_**

**_A small but still, resilient voice, _**

**_Says help is very near._**

**_ _**

Hermione was still singing as they walked into the Gryffindor common room.They sat down by the fire.Harry was intently listening to the song; it seemed so familiar to him.He kept on listening to Her song:

# There can be miracles when you believe, 

**_Though hope is frail,_**

**_It's hard to kill,_**

**_Who knows what miracles _**

**_You can achieve, _**

**_When you believe, somehow you will,_**

**_Now you will, you will when you, believe._**

**_ _**

There was a pause, he suddenly remembered, and then Harry sang:__

**_You will when you, believe._**

Disclaimer: Ok, I own Lily's maiden name, and Lily's mother, J.K. owns all the characters, Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey own the song, and maybe Disney because it's from prince of Egypt. That is all, don't sue me.

**A/N: I know a lot of this couldn't happen, but I like it anyway.**


End file.
